My Feelings
by loverblue
Summary: [Last chap updated!]This is the END... Tell me if I'll continue this or not. Like a sequel or something. Find out what happens!PLS.R&R! SxS!ExT!
1. Default Chapter

A/N: I'm bored that's why I'm gonna make this fic. This one their ages, Syaoran 16 and Sakura 15. The characters at around 15-17. Ok? They are on their teens.  
  
Syaoran tells Sakura that he loves her. But what if Sakura has feelings for someone else?  
  
Chapter 1: Default Chapter  
  
"Sakura, please. please say yes." A chestnut haired guy begged  
  
" Ok. I guess. Please Hurry up 'cause I still have lot's of things to do" The emerald-eyed girl replied.  
  
" Could we please meet up at the park tomorrow? I have to tell you something important."  
  
" Ok. Since its Saturday tomorrow and I'll finish my home works tonight."  
  
"Thanks."  
  
" Sure. What are friends for? Anyway what time should we meet up?"  
  
" At around 4:30 in the afternoon."  
  
" Ok. Then I guess I'll just see you tomorrow. Oyasuminasai! Ja!" and beep went the phone  
  
'Ja...' he thought to himself. 'Aishite, Sakura-kun.'  
  
~~~~~Next Day~~~~~  
  
Syaoran  
  
" Today is the day!" Syaoran exclaimed. " I hope I'll get enough strength for this day." He got up from his bed, he went straight to the bathroom and brushed his teeth and changed his clothes. He cleaned up his room and headed strait down to the kitchen.  
  
' I can't believe that I'm gonna do this! I know she likes someone else and its not me.' He thought as he eats. ' I would be glad if she would accept me. But what if.' a frown forms his face. ' What if she would say no. Would I be ready to face the world of being rejected?' He finished up his food and went out to ride his bike [motorcycle, not the pedaled one].  
  
Sakura  
  
She stood up from her bed and quickly fixed herself. She ran off downstairs and quickly ate her breakfast. She put on her blades and rushed off to the mall.  
  
A/N: End of chapter one. Boring isn't it? Anyway I'll make next chapters more exciting. Ok? Please review. And Suggestions are welcome. I'll try to update as fast as I can. Tnx 4 reading!!! 


	2. To Forget

A/N: Well I guess this is chapter two.  
  
Tell you about something. In this story, the only one who doesn't know about Syaoran's feelings for Sakura is. Sakura. Tomoyo and all of the main characters of CCS know about Syaoran's feeling for Sakura.  
  
I do not OWN CCS. But I hope I AM the owner.  
  
Anywayz.  
  
I hope you guys enjoy my fic.  
  
So.  
  
LET'S GET ON WIT THE SToRY!!!  
  
Chapter 2: To Forget  
  
~~~~~~~~Sakura~~~~~~~~  
  
Sakura made her way to the mall and met up with Tomoyo and Eriol. They went around the shops and had their lunch. (a.n. I don't have to tell everything that happened when they went around window-shopping)  
  
~~~At The Restaurant~~~  
  
"Well that was fun." Sakura stated then taking a sip from her glass that has orange juice in it. "So what's next?"  
  
"Well Eriol and I would be going at a club at around 5:30 this evening. Wanna come along?" Tomoyo asked.  
  
"Yeah. Come with us this evening since it's been a long time you went with us at a club." Eriol stated.  
  
"Well. Let's see. What time is it?" Sakura asked.  
  
"Well, since we enjoyed going through the shops and took a long time finding a place to eat at." Eriol answered  
  
"You're making it longer. Why don't you just tell the time and not state what happened to us this morning!" Tomoyo bragged at Eriol and punched up his head.  
  
"Ok, ok! Sorry for the mistake! It's already 3:45pm. Ok? Eriol answered.  
  
Sakura laughed at the two for being like kids 'they look cute together' she thought. "Let me think if I have something else to do this afternoon." 'I think I have some place to go this afternoon. Darn! I can't remember!'  
  
"Oh come on Sakura. You've been always busy with your studies! Come on and have time with us!!! You've been so caught up in studying" Tomoyo complimented  
  
"Well." she thought for a while 'I just can't seem to remember!!! If I can't remember it then I'll just go with Tomoyo and Eriol.' "I guess I have nothing to do this afternoon! So I'll go with you guys!" She answered back with an angelic smile making Tomoyo jump with excitement in going with Sakura at the Club.  
  
"Well, I don't want to go to the club dressed like this. Sakura, Can we go to your house?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Well, yeah. My dad's on a business trip and Touya's on a vacation. The only one's left is the maids and I." She answered back  
  
"Great. Since we've bought lot's of clothes, we can change at your place and leave at around 6pm to the club." Eriol stated.  
  
"Sounds a good idea." Tomoyo complimented.  
  
"Then Let's Get Going!" Sakura exclaimed excitedly and the three went out of the restaurant heading to Sakura's house.  
  
~~~~~~~~ Syaoran ~~~~~~~  
  
"Damn!" He cursed. " I can't believe that I'm gonna be late!" He said driving his sports car heading to the park. "Why did I even bother going to Rika's place? Anyway it already happened and can't be played back. I hope Sakura isn't waiting to long for me"  
  
~~~ Park. 4:30pm~~~ (a.n. still Syaoran)  
  
"Where is she? Did She leave because I was late?" He wondered, running around the park looking for Sakura". Damn! Where is she? I think I should call her up" he stopped and searched his pockets looking for his cell phone. "Shit! I left it at home! You are such a Baka Syaoran." He frowned and sat at a bench. 'I think I should wait here. She's just probably late. I shouldn't lose hope.' he thought and sat up straight waiting for his love to come.  
  
END OF CHAPTER 2  
  
A/N: Was this chapter good or bad? Pls Review.  
  
Sorry for the BORING Chapter. Again.  
  
Tell me if I should make the chapters longer. And pls send some suggestions for the story. And I know the Title for this Chapter Sucks. So pls. give me some good ideas for this chapter.  
  
Tnx! Pls Review!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! 


	3. Biggest mistake

A/N: This is Chap. 3. Sorry for the past boring Chapters. To tell you the truth. Even though its boring the Story is nice. Probably at around Chapter 5 I'll put up something very interesting.  
  
And Fun thing is it's already our SEM BREAK! So I have time to type up the story.  
  
Well For all those who reviewed. Thank you.  
  
And for those people who are reading my fic, pls. Review so that I'll know that people are reading my fic. Pls. Review even if it's just a short one. Ok???  
  
Any way let's start up this chapter..  
  
Chap.3: Unlucky Li  
  
~~~~~~~~Syaoran~~~~~~~  
~~~Park 6pm~~~  
  
"BULLSHIT!!! I can't believe she's not yet here! What should I do now? Still wait for her? But what if she forgot and doesn't come???" He stood up and walked around the park. "But. DAMN!" He cursed and kicked the trash bin in front of him. "I just feel like I'm being betrayed here! I know whom she likes and every time she tells me how much she feels for that person hurts me. Why do I have to be her best friend that she tells how she feels? Why do I like her? I just wish I never met Sakura if it would just end up like this. I love her she loves ERIOL, Who I can't believe is my cousin, and Eriol doesn't know a thing while Tomoyo just lets Eriol, Her love, to be loved by Sakura!(a.n Confusing isn't it?)"  
  
He walked to his car and got in. "I think I'll just go."he said in a confused, angry tone. 'But I have a feeling that I should stay. She might be already on the way.' Thinking hard, he made up his mind and left. Got out of the car actually. And Waited.  
  
~~~ An hour later~~~  
  
'I won't lose hope' he thought. "Hmm?" Raindrops started to fall and started raining. "Ugh... I hope things not gonna get worse.  
  
~~~~~~~~Sakura~~~~~~~~  
~~~CLUB 7:30~~~  
  
" Yay! This is fun!" Sakura exclaimed as she dance with the bat of the music. The Club was crowded that everyone dancing could feel each other's body. Everyone dance happily in the club, bodies swaying, flirting people, feeling each other's warmth.  
  
"Hey guys, wanna go have some drink?" Eriol interrupted Sakura and Tomoyo as they dance.  
  
"Sure." Tomoyo replied. The three made out of the crowds dancing and went on to the bar.  
  
"Hey Eriol! Who are you with this time?" The bartender asked Eriol, who is actually the person in charged of the Club.  
  
"I'm with my friends." He replied  
  
"Oh good. So what do you want?" the bartender asked Eriol  
  
"Let's see. I think I'll have some Vodka." He ordered and then turned his attention to the two girls. "So what do you girls want?"  
  
"I'll just have some wine" Sakura replied  
  
"How 'bout you Tomoyo?" Eriol asked.  
  
"Same as yours.." She replied  
  
"Great! Ok.. Wait for a sec." He told the bartender their orders. "He'll just serve yours. ok? I'll leave you girls here for a moment 'coz I think I just saw Yamazaki-san here a while ago. Ok?" He went away and left the two girls.  
  
~~~~~Sakura and Tomoyo~~~~~  
  
The two girls got their drink and chatted  
  
Sakura: "Why does the bartender know Eriol?"  
  
Tomoyo: "Well Eriol OWNS this Club!"  
  
Sakura: "Nani? Honto!?"  
  
Tomoyo: "You didn't know? Well its ok, at least you know now"  
  
Sakura: "Yea. At least. Tomoyo, Why is it that I like Eriol?" Tomoyo: .  
  
Sakura: " 'coz every time I'm with him, my heart beats fast, I start getting nervous and when I'm with him alone, I feel so safe with him. The problem is. He doesn't feel anything for me."  
  
Tomoyo: "As a friend of yours, I suggest you talk to him and tell him how you feel"  
  
Sakura: "But I can't! I don't have the courage to tell him!"  
  
Tomoyo: "I know how you feel" she answered. ' 'cause I too can't tell Eriol that I love him' she thought  
  
Sakura: "You really are lucky Tomoyo." she said in a low voice  
  
Tomoyo: "Why is that?"  
  
Sakura: " 'coz everyone knows Eriol likes you."  
  
Tomoyo: "."  
  
Sakura: "Do you like Eriol?"  
  
Tomoyo: "." 'Should I tell her I love him? No! I might hurt her feelings. She is my friend. and I don't want to hurt her'  
  
Sakura: "Tomoyo? Were you listening?"  
  
Tomoyo: "No!"  
  
Sakura: "Why won't you listen!? I'm all serious her and your not listening?!" She exclaimed with an angry face  
  
Tomoyo: "No! You got it wrong! I was Listening and that 'NO!' Means I don't like Eriol! Ok?"  
  
Sakura: "oh. I see. Gomen!!!!!"  
  
Tomoyo: "That's ok. Can I ask you something?"  
  
Sakura: "Sure! What is it about?"  
  
Tomoyo: "It's about Syaoran"  
  
Sakura: "ok. What abut him?"  
  
Tomoyo: "Who is he in your life?" Sakura: "Well. For me he's my best friend. He is the one I share my problems with. And I feel my secrets are safe with him."  
  
Tomoyo: "is. that all???"  
  
Sakura: "yes"  
  
Tomoyo: 'I thought he told me that he'd tell Sakura about his feelings. Probably He hasn't told her yet.'  
  
Sakura: "SHIT!"  
  
Tomoyo: "What is it Sakura?"  
  
Sakura: "TOMOYO WHAT TIME IS IT?"  
  
Tomoyo: "9:15pm. Why?"  
  
Sakura: " Fuck! I forgot that I'm suppose to meet up with Syaoran at the park today!  
  
Tomoyo: "NANI?"  
  
Sakura: "Great! Just great! I was supposed to meet him at 4:30 this afternoon. Ummm. Let's see.. Tell Eriol thanks for everything that happened today. And thanks for inviting me to go with you Tomoyo. I'm going to park and see if Syaoran's Still there.. Ok? Bye!!!!!"  
  
Sakura ran out of the club as fast as she could, also hoping that Syaoran is still at the park waiting for her.  
  
END of Chap. 3  
  
A/N: Well? How was it? I hope this one's ok.  
  
Anyway if you got confused on who loves who. Here is the Summary:  
  
Syaoran loves Sakura. Sakura loves Eriol. Eriol loves Tomoyo. Tomoyo loves Eriol but doesn't show Eriol 'coz she knows Sakura loves him.  
  
OK? All I wanna tell you is that Tomoyo is STUPID 'coz she just let's Sakura love her Eriol. Anyway. I'll try to update the next Chapter after a week.  
  
Pls.. If you wanna suggest sumthin, go ahead.  
  
PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!!! 


	4. Taking care of Syaoran

A/N: Sorry for not updating sooner. I had some really big personal problems I'm handling. And this story is just like what is happening to me in real life. It does hurt for me writing this fic.  
  
Anyway, Pls enjoy.  
  
Chap.4: Taking care of Syaoran  
  
"Could he still be at the park waiting for me?" Sakura wondered as she ran heading to the park, soaked wet by the rain. The rain continued to pour over the wind got stronger making Sakura shiver at the feeling of coldness that came up upon her. ' I hope he's ok.' Sakura thought wondering if he is still waiting at the park soaking wet, and looking miserable, still waiting for her. "I know he's strong, so he would still be at the park.." She whispered under her breath.  
  
When she got at the park. "Matte." She stopped and looked at the car before of her "----This is Syaoran's car! Then he should be still here at the park!" She glanced around her looking for her bestfriend. But no one was at the park. She ran around the park looking for him but wasn't able to find him. She quickly ran back to the place where Syaoran's car was parked. She opened the door thinking that Syaoran might be in the car. But She found no one. She sat down inside and took out her phone from her bag. She quickly dialed on Syaoran's cell phone but no one answered. She tried dialing Syaoran's home phone number.  
  
"Moshi moshi. Li residence"  
  
" Ummm Good evening. This is Sakura Kinomoto. Is Syaoran home at the moment?"  
  
"Oh... Sakura-san, this is Wei."  
  
"Wei-san! Is Syaoran home?"  
  
"I'm sorry Sakura, but he isn't home. He left This morning and we haven't heard anything from him since then"  
  
"I see. Well, thank you. Ja!" she ended the call and slid her phone in her bag. She pulled out the car keys and got out of the car. She locked the car's doors and ran off.  
  
'Damn! Where is he!' She thought cursing herself of for forgetting that she was to meet up with Syaoran.  
  
~~~Minutes later~~~  
  
Sakura got tired and just walked. She gave up on the idea to look for Syaoran. The rain kept pouring and got even stronger. As Sakura was about to turn in to the next corner where her house is located, she saw someone lying on the ground. She quickly ran towards the figure lying on the ground. She kneeled behind the figure and tried to wake the person up "Daijobu desu ka?" She asked and heard a moan from the person. Sakura rolled the guy and was finally able to look at the man's face.  
  
"SYAORAN-KUN!?"  
  
Yep. It was definitely Syaoran. Sakura tried to lift up Syaoran. She placed Syaoran's left arm up to her shoulder and tried to carry him towards her house.  
  
~~~Kinomoto Residence~~~  
  
Sakura was able to bring Syaoran to her house. She laid him down on the couch and sat on his side. She placed her hand over his forehead "God! You're sick!" She exclaimed as she felt the heat from his forehead. She rushed to the kitchen and tried to find a medicine. When she found the medicine, she took a glass of water and rushed to Syaoran.  
  
"Hey. Syaoran-kun. Wake up. Please" She said with a very low, concerned voice. "Wake up."She said again. "Ummm..Aghhh" responded Syaoran, waking up. "Where.where am I?" He managed to say.  
  
"God! I thought you would never respond in some way. You're at my place. And take this medicine. It will make you feel better." She handed him the glass of water and medicine to Syaoran. "I think you should stay here for a while. Since you're really sick, I think I'll take care of you. Just rest up ok. I'll get you some clothes and a blanket, so stay here" Sakura said concerned and smile to Syaoran. "Thanks." Was all Syaoran could manage to say.  
  
Sakura went upstairs to her room and took out a blanket from her drawer. She placed the blanket on her bed and then headed to her brother's room. 'I think oni-chan won't mind if Syaoran would borrow some of his clothes. And besides. Oni-Chan would be away for a month' She quickly took some of Touya's clothes from his drawer and headed back to her room. (A/N: Touya and Yukito here are only two years older than Sakura, so that makes their ages 17.)  
  
Sakura took the clothes and the blanket downstairs. "Syaoran, don't you mind if you go change first?" She handed him the clothes and helped him make his way to the bathroom. "Change and I'm gonna go fix the place you'll be sleeping at. OK?" She said with a smile and ran off upstairs and took out an extra futon and brought it downstairs. She placed the futon beside the couch. And fix up the things. She thought of changing because she too had been wet. She rushed to her room and got changed. By the time she was down stairs, She already found Syaoran sitting on the couch.  
  
"hey!" Sakura said as she sat beside Syaoran. "hey." He responded.  
  
Silence fell between the two.  
  
Syaoran looked at Sakura's Emerald eyes. He felt safe around all over him. He felt warm and comfort took over his body. Sakura at the time was trying not to look at Syaoran. Feeling guilty that he got sick just because if her.  
  
"Syaoran, I'm really sorry if---" Sakura said breaking the silence but was cut of by Syaoran. "No. Don't. Don't be sorry." He said coldly looking away from her. By this Sakura managed to look at his eyes trying to read through them. The only thing she saw was emptiness. Sadness.  
  
"Ummm. Have you eaten dinner already?" Sakura asked trying to change the subject. "Not yet." He replied weakly. "I see. Then I'll go make up some soup." Sakura stood up and went to the kitchen. And made soup.  
  
After the Two ate, Sakura cleaned up the messed. As for Syaoran. Well. too unhappy.  
  
A/N: Tnx for reading I hope you enjoyed it. I'll try to make up for not updating so soon.  
  
Thanks For ALL THOSE WHO REVIEWED AND READ MY StoRY.  
  
PLs. ReView.. 


	5. My Feelings

Chapter 5: My Feelings  
  
Sakura went back to Syaoran as soon as she finished cleaning up. Sakura walked up heading Syaoran's place and stopped halfway and asked, "Feel much better than before?" Sakura asked. "Yeah." he replied.  
  
Syaoran suddenly stood up and went to face Sakura. "-'Coz I've got you taking care of me" He whispered under his breath.  
  
Suddenly Syaoran felt weak, the world around him started spinning around, he felt his legs give in. Then it hit him, he fell on to the floor completely fainted. "Syaoran! God! He fainted!" Sakura said shocked.  
  
She carried Syaoran and laid him on to the futon. She pulled the blankets up to him and sat down at the couch beside it. She took a glance at the clock on the table. '10: 48.' She thought. She stood up and turned off all the lights in the house but left the lamp that was placed beside the clocked open. 'I think I should sleep on the couch. Something wrong might happen to Syaoran during the night.' She thought and lay down on the couch.  
  
~~~12: 15pm~~~  
  
"Damn! Can't sleep!" Sakura cursed as she sat up. She took a quick look at Syaoran. 'He's kind of cute while he's sleeping' she smiled at that thought. "Geez. It's getting cold." She mumbled and lay down again at the couch. Syaoran, over hearing what Sakura said, Stood up and lay down beside Sakura on the couch. He wrapped his arms around Sakura's waist. "SYAORAN!" Sakura exclaimed, shocked by his action.  
  
"I thought you were cold. So I'm warming you up." He said trying to relax to the feeling. 'What do you think you're doing Syaoran!?' Shouted a voice in his mind. He could feel Sakura not able to relax. "Sakura. Just relax."  
As he said those words, Sakura tried to relax and begin to enjoy the warmness she is feeling. "Thank you." She mumbled. 'I can't believe Syaoran doing this to me' She blushed at the thought of Syaoran's name 'damn! Why am I like this? I love Eriol right? Syaoran is just a friend'  
  
Sakura tried to free herself from Syaoran. She stood up and face Syaoran who was about to stand up. "I'm heading to my room ok?" She said. When she was about to turn around and go, Syaoran quickly grabbed Sakura by the wrist and pulled her to him, embracing her "Don't go. Please" Syaoran begged as he tightened his hold to Sakura.  
  
"You left me alone awhile ago. You left me at the park looking stupid as I wait for you. For me this day was very important but you didn't show up." He felt Sakura trying to free herself. "You know why that was important?" As he asked this to Sakura, He felt her stop struggling. And waited for his answer. "My feelings. I love you Sakura! That's why! I wanted to tell you how I feel for you." He let go Sakura as he said his words.  
  
"Oh my god" Sakura said in a low shocked voice, hands covering her mouth. "Syaoran." She bowed her head and cried. "Sorry but." "I know. you love Eriol. And he's not me. I'm just a friend of yours right? It's ok. I understand" She heard him say it coldly, so cold. She looked at hi eyes and read pain, sadness, emptiness.  
  
"I'm really sorry. But I just can't love you." She ran upstairs to her room and stayed there for the night.  
  
~~~Next morning~~~  
  
"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted as she went down stairs. "Where's Syaoran?" She asked looking around the house. "Did he leave last night?" She asked and found a note pinned at the door.  
  
Sakura,  
  
Thank you for taking care of me last night. I forgot to mention that I'll be leaving for Hong Kong today. Sorry if I just suddenly left. Any way I might be back after 6 months.  
  
Anyway thanks for the help you've given me. Take care of yourself  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
"He left." was all Sakura could manage to say.  
  
A/N: Sorry for this ugly chapter.  
  
I can't concentrate so forgive me if the words are mixed up or there are wrong things and not so clear parts.  
  
Pls review. Tnx. 


	6. Broken

Chapter 6: Broken

-Flash back-

"Ohayo!" Sakura greeted as she went down stairs. "Where's Syaoran?" She asked looking around the house. "Did he leave last night?" She asked and found a note pinned at the door.  
  
Sakura,  
  
Thank you for taking care of me last night. I forgot to mention that I'd be leaving for Hong Kong today. Sorry if I just suddenly left. Any way I might be back after 6 months.  
  
Anyway thanks for the help you've given me. Take care of yourself  
  
Syaoran Li  
  
"He left." was all Sakura could manage to say.  
  


-End of flash back-

'I don't understand. Did he left because of me?" Sakura asked herself as she run down her skates through the streets of Tomoeda. She heads down to Tomoyo's place because Tomoyo phoned her that morning telling her to drop by their place.

"Hi Tomoyo~!" Sakura greeted cheerfully at her friend. "So what's up?" She asked seeing Tomoyo pack up her bag. "Well… Sakura… About the thing I told you when we were at the club… The one about Eriol…"

"What about it?" Sakura asked, frown forming, as she remembered the question she asked her about him… "I lied…"

"You lied?"

"Yes… And I'm sorry… I do love him. It's just that I don't want you to know 'cause I might hurt your feelings… And what I want to say is… The two of us are moving. Were going to England…" Tomoyo answered truthfully and then tears just trickled down her cheeks waiting for her friends reaction.

"You should have just told me the truth you know… You're my friend and you know that. Besides, I don't have a chance on him. You're the only one for him. And I'm sure of it. It really hurts me but you know… Its ok, Time will heal this wound and I'm ready to accept it…" Sakura answered as she cried. The two girls comforted each other.

-Sakura-

Sakura went home after having a little chat with Tomoyo. In her room she cried and cried. Then later on fell asleep…

****

Darkness… 

_Sakura found herself filled with so much anger and pain. She felt tiny drops of water on her… She looked up and only saw darkness. Everywhere, only darkness was found. "Is anyone here?" She shouted out loud. Her only answer was her own voice as it echoed throughout where she was. Rain started to pour down. She took down a seat and hugged herself, warming up herself as the cold rain poured down over her. She felt so lonely… Wishing that someone would save her. She started to cry. She stood up and just shouted something out, releasing the pain deep inside her. The rain stopped, then she looked up seeing something up there. A little light, shining above her. **"Sakura… Sakura…"** said the voice from the light. She reached out a hand as if wanting to grab that light from afar…_

A/N: Sorry if it's a short one. I'm not in that kind of mood to type the story…

And sorry for not updating in such a long time…


	7. Birthday

Chapter 7: Birthday

(This one's just short. Forgive me…)

"Sakura…Sakura…" Said the voice from the light. She reached out a hand as if wanting to grab that light from afar…

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Sakura… Sakura…" 

"mm… What?" She mumbled and sat up.

**"Wake up lazy bum! It's already 12 noon!"** Touya ordered as he got out of Sakura's room. "Get ready now or we'll be late"

She got out of bed and fixed herself. "Late for what?"

"Stupid… Late for your birthday dummy. Father's at the hotel already, waiting for us."

"Oh yeah… Its my 18th B-day today…"

"Good thing you remembered… I thought your brain might be wondering somewhere here. Monsters are really stupid, ne? Sakura?"

"Ugh! Get lost!" She threw a pillow heading Touya's direction

"Hurry up ok?" He shouted back as he ran downstairs.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

_'My 18th B-day… I can't believe its been that long…Syao…'_ Sakura thought as she viewed the scenery outside from the car… _'The last time I saw him was 3 years ago… I miss him…'_

"Hey, Kaijuu. Were here. Get out of my car and go on inside." Touya ordered as he parked the car.

"Ok. How 'bout you?"

"I'll get the bags. And I still have to pick up your dress at the store."

"I see… Then I'll just see you later." Sakura headed in to the hotel.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Hey dad!" Sakura greeted and sat right next to her father.

"Happy birthday Sakura" he greeted. "So are you ready for tonight's masquerade party?"

"Yeah… I hope!"

"Wow… My daughter… Can't believe you're all grown up now…"

"aw… Dad. I'll always be your daughter. No matter what." She smiled and got up. "Could you please excuse me?" 

"Sure.. Where are you going?"

"Downstairs… I'm gonna check up on Tomoyo… She told me that she'd be here early 'coz she'd be fixing me up later.."

"I see… Ok. Go."

"Thanks" She ran out of the room and headed down to the lobby

**_A/N: This is just it. Was the dream part confusing? Well……. It kinda means that the dream also represents time… When she fell asleep, she was 15 then when she awoke she's now 18. Gets? I hope you get it…_**

****

**_Sorry for not updating, 'kay!_**

****

**_See ya next chap!_**

****

**_~niGHtmArE_**

**_~o11-AnimE-LuVeR-0o7_**

****

****

****


	8. One hell of a Surprise: Part 1

* * *

* * *

Chapter 8: One Hell of a Surprise: Part one

> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Sakura… I can't believe it! You're turning 18 now!" Tomoyo smiled happily as she looked at Sakura. "You look beautiful!" She couldn't believe how gorgeous she looked like wearing that pink, backless gown that fits perfectly on her.
> 
> "Thanks to you that is for your help and… Thank you for being such a good friend!" She went closer to Tomoyo then gave her a hug.
> 
> "Happy April fools day Sakura…" Sakura looked at the man who, as he leaned on the door, just greeted her.
> 
> "Oh… Hi Eriol! Looking good on that suit, huh?"
> 
> "Sakura, excuse me but I have to fix myself up. So I'll just leave the two of you her. Ok?" Tomoyo then went out of the room.
> 
> "Of course! It's a special occasion!" He went to Sakura and gave her a kiss on the cheek.
> 
> "Hope you'll enjoy tonight…"
> 
> "I'm sure I will!"
> 
> "I think you should help your girl on the other room. (AN: Tomoyo)"
> 
> "Ok birthday girl! Oh… and by da way… I have a special gift for you at my place… If you want it, head on to my place first thing in the morning.. ok?"
> 
> "ok.. Thanks!"
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **
> 
> * * *
> 
> **
> 
> **After the ball/party**…(what ever you want it, as long as the party's a formal one) (sorry… but I don't want to put the things that happened… coz ill be taking up to much time… Sorry)
> 
> ****
> 
> **"So tired…" Sakura told herself as she let herself fall back on the bed. "Just wanna sleep…**
> 
> **__**
> 
> **__**
>
>> **_"Hi Sakura!"_******
>> 
>> _'Huh?' "Who are you? Show yourself!" Sakura demanded. 'That voice… Sounds familiar…'_
>> 
>> **_"Look behind you…"_**
>> 
>> _Sakura turned around but saw nothing… "Who the hell are you!? What do you want?"_
>> 
>> **_"Look closely… Can't you see me? I'm just right here… Can't you recognize this voice? Come on… You know who I am…"_**
>> 
>> _"No! I don't! Show yourself!"_
>> 
>> _Suddenly she felt someone's arms wrapping around her from behind. She struggled to get free, but she wasn't able to. So.. she just let herself in. In the warm, tender feeling she's having from that '**SOMEONE'**_
>> 
>> _"Who are you?" She asked once again… Voice faint, as if she's about to cry…_
>> 
>> **_"If you have the guts… Look at me then…"_**
>> 
>> _She turned around and saw him_
>> 
>> **_"YOU!?_**_ What are you doing here!? It can't be!"_
> 
> "**_Syaoran!_**" She suddenly jolted up from her sleep… "Why does he have to be in my dream!?" She got off her bed and went to the washroom to brush her teeth…
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> * * *
> 
> "Morning dad!" She greeted as she went down the stairs… "Morning mom!" she greeted her mom's picture when she passed by it… She took her seat right in front of her brother.
> 
> "How was your sleep?" Her dad asked as he served Sakura breakfast.
> 
> "It was… Ok…"
> 
> "Ok? Or did you have another dream?" Touya, who had already finished with his food, asked as he stared hard at Sakura.
> 
> Sakura, who almost chocked, stomped hard on her brothers foot.
> 
> "For your information, I DID NOT!"
> 
> "ok..OK… You don't have to stomp on my foot so hard! Ow…" He got up his seat and went to the living room…
> 
> "Sakura…"
> 
> "Dad? Sorry about that… hehe… =3"
> 
> "I have one last gift to give you…" He threw a key to her direction..
> 
> "This it? Anyway… I have to go at Eriol's place… That ok?"
> 
> "Yeah… And by the way… That key is for something…
> 
> **"Yup! _Use Your brain_ kaijuu**!" Touya interrupted
> 
> "TOUYA?"
> 
> **"Sorry dad!"**
> 
> "As I was Saying… The key is for something.. You could use that now cause your going out…"
> 
> "Ok… I get it… Thanks so much!" She ran to her father and gave him a hug..
> 
> She went out and was greeted by a red, convertible, two-seater sprts car _(I don't know anything about cars… So just a sports car… hehe)_. "Whoa! This is so cool!" She got in and headed out to Eriol's place.****

****

* * *

****

**A/N: That's it for part one! Sorry for the delay… But im really busy… Hope you can forgive me! **

**Gomen****!!!! Bows head**

**P.S: _Please review_!!!! Hehehe =3**

**_

* * *

_**

**_This is:_**

****

**_niGHtmArE_**

**_o11-ANimE-LuVeR-0o7_**

**__**

**__**

**_

* * *

_**

* * *


	9. One hell of a Surprise: Part 2

A/N: Sorry

**One Hell of a Surprise: Part 2**

"Mornin Sakura!" Eriol waved at her as he saw her coming. "Glad you made it. I thought you still might be sleeping until now." He teased.

"Haha... Funny. Anyway, what was it you're gonna give me?" She asked

Eriol noticed the new car. "That yours?" He pointed out.

"Yeah. My dad gave me that just this morning, a gift." She told Eriol proudly.

"Nice car. I only hope you won't have an accident... Well knowing how clumsy you are"

"I admit. I'll take that as a compliment." She answered back annoyed.

"Why don't we go in my house? I'll go ahead and get my gift ready." Eriol ran towards the house leaving Sakura, who's getting ready to go in, outside.

**---In the house---**

"Just hurry up and get ready!" Eriol commanded to another man who was in the room.

"Why do I have to go in this box anyway?" The guy asked.

"It's a surprise! Just go IN! And don't talk unless someone opens the box!" Eriol yelled

"Ok....ok.." The man hurriedly got in.

A minute later, Sakura walked in the living room and saw Eriol with a big box wrapped in beautiful ribbons. "Is this what you're giving me?" She said in amazement.

"Yes. Happy Birthday Sakura. You can open it now!"

Sakura went closer to the box and opened it. She saw someone sitting there. _'Looks familiar...'_

"Finally Eriol!" The man in the box spoke out.

'_Can't be...'_ Sakura said in mind

"I don't know what's with you these days" He looked up and met Sakura's eyes... Those familiar eyes he loved. "Sakura?"

"Syaoran... What are you doing here!?" She was surprised at seeing him. He looked deep in those amber eyes full of shock.

"I...I" Syaoran stood up and got out of the box. "Eriol! What are you thinking anyway?"

"You're my present for Sakura... Sorry!" Eriol laughed and went to the next room. "You catching all of this?" He asked a girl.

"Yeah... This is the moment Eriol... For Sakura and Syaoran." The girl answered back holding here camcorder in hand.

"Sakura, I...I'm sorry. Eriol is just playing a trick on us. Don't you think?" He said forcing a smile. '_What am I saying?! Why can't I tell her?'_

"Yeah... Maybe that's it. I have to go now..." She turned around and was about to leave the room, but then Syaoran grabbed Sakura by the wrist.

"No... Don't go yet. I have something to tell you." Syaoran's heart was racing. He was scared of telling her. "Look... About what happened that night... The...the kiss... I'm sor-

"You don't have to be sorry." Sakura cut him off. "I liked that. And all these years, I dunno why I just realized this, but I love you." She smiled as tears were forming in her eyes.

Syaoran smiled at what Sakura just told him. He was glad, but suddenly a frown formed on his face. "I'm Sorry Sakura..."

"For what? I already forgave you."

**_"I'm engaged...._**

A/N: Hehe...This is short but something... Send some reviews ok?


	10. A Kiss to End it All

A/N: Sorry... Again!

**A Kiss to End it All**

_Flashback_

Syaoran smiled at what Sakura just told him. He was glad, but suddenly a frown formed on his face. "I'm Sorry Sakura..."

"For what? I already forgave you."

"I'm engaged....

_**---Tomoyo-Eriol---**_

"What!?" Both said in unison.

"I taught this would be the day..." Tomoyo said in disappointment.

"So did I. He didn't tell me he was engaged" Eriol explained.

_**---Sakura-Syaoran---**_

"You're..." Sakura stepped back, away from Syaoran. "Engaged?"

"Look... Sakura. I'm sorry... Really, really sorry. It's just that my mother. I was also surprised. She made a decision w/out even asking me." He explained. "To tell you the truth, I still love you. But I should restrain myself. I have to do this, for my mother. For the Li family."

"It's ok... You need not explain. I-I understand... I was expecting this anyway. It's my fault anyway. Since the beginning, it was my fault... I... I'm going now..." Sakura left. She was crying. Deep inside, she was hurt. She actually DID NOT EXPECT THAT. She was shocked at hearing what Syaoran just told her. But she knew she had to accept.

"**SAKURA!"**

Sakura looked back and saw Syaoran standing by the door.

"You know what... I don't care about my family... I should follow my heart right?" He told Sakura. He was smiling. He felt good saying that. "I don't care if my family or my mother won't accept me anymore. As long as you still do accept me..."

Sakura ran to Syaoran's open arms. She felt good. She leaned in and gave him a kiss...

_**A kiss to end it all....**_

**_--FIN--_**

A/N: This is it! The End!!!!!! Reviews... I know it's short, but I'll try to make up a sequel or something.


End file.
